Incommunicado (Episode 2.3)
location: Shinjuku Continue the search for information about the true intentions of commandos Tyndall: Warrior, as you know, Commander Lock has given orders that we are to avoid initiating hostilities against the commandos. Fortunately, no such restriction applies to our interactions with the Merovingian's Exiles. We know that meetings have taken place between the two parties, so it seems likely that the Exiles knows things about the commandos that we do not. We would like to know what the Exiles know of the commandos. I'm sending you to rendevouz with one of our neighbourhood intelligence officers, Bulgakov. He'll direct you to an exile group that has met with the commandos recently. Operator: That's the building where you're meeting Bulgakov. Operator: The far door is sealed. maybe one of those guys can get you in. Bluepill: * soldier *? Well, well. Wait a minute. Control, this is Bravo Nine. I need you to unlock the door delta 34. Thank you. step. Okay, you can go. Bulgakov: {redpill_name}? Right, right. Okay, there's an Exile gang around here that we spotted meeting with a commando squad. The Exile leader's name is Agassiz. I'll have my boys beam their co-ordinates up to your operator. Good luck, soldier! Bulgakov: Give 'em hell, kid! Tyndall: I'm glad to hear that you're making progress, {redpill_name}. You'll probably have to get the information out of the Exile leader, Agassiz. Use whatever means seems necessary-- this information is of vital importance to Zion! (We headed for the building indicated that the base of the gang try Operator: I'm reading multiple Exile signals in there. No security system, as far as i can see. Buffer: well, well, look what the code dragged in. If you're looking for Agassiz, I'm afraid he isn't here right now; but if you're looking for a painful exit from this simulation, I think I can oblige you. Nightmare: C'mere, punk! Elite Guard: You can start running now, if you like. Elite Guard: Back off Operator: I was afraid of that. Maybe someone there has a clue to Agassiz's current whereabouts. We respond to the provocation of Buffer and start the fight, having the best Operator: Check Buffer's body, bwana. The code stream is showing that he's got a document of some sort. Operator: Aha, it seems that they have a secondary base. Maybe we'll find Agassiz there . Head out and I'll update your waypoint. Tyndall: Stay on his trail, Warrior. We need Agassiz's information! Operator: I'm picking up lots of Exiles in there. Hopefully one of them is Agassiz. They've got a security system too. We arrive at the foot of a secondary Gang base. Operator: I've finished scanning that entire area, and there's no programs in there that matches Agassiz's profile. So this is a dead end, unless you can find a clue to his current location. The computer in that room is password-protected; if you need an access code, check around for their mainframe. Operator: For what I can tell from here, the mainframe room that controls network access to the premises. Operator: Have you used the mainframe to disable password protection for access to their local network. That sounds good. Meet the strength of our entrance into the room, but nothing to stop us. We also find something interesting Computer: tm632> query Agassiz | disk 1 searching... Term "Agassiz" found in 1 file (parameter: phone). qwriting retrieved data to disk... Ready. tm632> Operator: Looks like they had a phone number for him stored away on there. Get that disk and upload it to me. I'll see if I can find the new address via that number. Operator: Cool. Tracing it now. I should have a new waypoint for you shortly. Tyndall: You're getting close to finding Agassiz, {redpill_name}; I can feel it. Do whatever you have to do to get him to reveal what he's learned about the commandos. (We approach the address connected to the phone number) Operator: That's where the numbers led... but do Exiles really live in apartments, like everyday bluepills? Somehow I never thought of it before. If Agassiz is at home, he might be less than pleased to have you knocking down his front door. Agassiz: Hah! You want information? Well, what are you gonna do about it, you Zion puppy? Slaughter me in my home? Even if you could, that wouldn't get you the information, would it? Piss off. Agassiz: Didn't you hear me, wuss? I said, get out of here! You can't make me talk! Operator: What pompous ass! he might be right, though. If only there was some way to make him talk-- something the values that you could use as leverage... We decide to use the woman who is in a room next door, making follow Tandra Branson: ''' Hey! .. Ow! You, big jerk! First you come busting in here without an invitation, then you try slapping me around in my own home? Fine, I'll follow you, but my husband, Agassiz, will give you hell for it if he catches you! We are urged to proceed with caution in our aim '''Tyndall: Careful, * soldier *. Ms. Branson is a bluepill. It's unusual for a bluepill to have married an Exiles gang leader, but nonetheless, Zion is pledged to protect bluepill to the best of our ability. Do not allow Mrs. Branson to is involved in the clashes. Tandra Branson: You don't know who you're messing with, creep! However, it reveals a good idea because, just saw his wife, the head of the gang begins to talk Agassiz: So! Threatening my wife in my own home, are you? I didn't think you Zion pus-bags had the stones to pull something this devious! Hmm... Fine. All I can tell you is what the commandos told me: they're obsolete military programs who came into the Matrix to avoid deletion by the machines. They offered us an alliance, or at least a mutual non-interference agreement. That's all. Now get this: If I ever see you again, you'll find out how a jacked-in redpill can die by an overload of simulated pain. Get out of my home! Tandra Branson: You'd better leave. You don't want to see my husband when he gets really mad. Tyndall: That was a very dangerous game, {redpill name}; i'm just glad that nobody was hurt. Then again, Mrs. Branson has apparently suceeded in domesticating an exile leader , so perhaps she knows what she is doing. I think we can trust the information that Agassiz gave you since it corresponded with intelligence you uncovered in a previous mission. If the commandos really are old military programs from the machine world, as it seems they caloim, they could be very valuable allies--or very dangerous enemies. I will report this information to Commander Locke immediately. Zion thanks you for your efforts today, Warrior. {mission conpleted} *''Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us"'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 2.3) Category:Episode 2.3 Missions